Family Tree
by Jez101
Summary: NOT reccomended for under 15: FINISHED! Three VampWitch sisters. one loves a human, one loves a vamp and one is Loved by the One who shouldn't have lived. what to do! my first story R&R plz!
1. Family tree 1

Family Tree

Chapter 1

The sun was just setting behind Bracken Woods, and three girls were walking towards the trees. 

Melantha was quite tall and slim, with long golden hair and piercing emerald eyes. She had on a fitted dark denim jacket that showed off every curve perfectly. 

On her right, Hazel was bouncing along her mouth never stopping to produce a shower of absolute babble about some man or something completely not worth listening too! Hazel was a small girl with russet hair in a high ponytail, and bouncing in her tight shorts and tight running top always looked good even after a 10-mile run!

 Lastly on Melantha's left was a tall girl with long inky black hair called Estella. Her eyes were nearly black and she had an air of mystery about her, with a hint of seduction, but that was probably because of the way she dressed. Today Estella was wearing her tight fitting jeans, a boob tube, and her three quarter leather jacket that she adored. 

According to Hazel, they all "made the lads drool!" which was true.

"So who is meeting us here tonight?" Melantha asked in her sweet, curious voice.

"Oh just the whole football team." Estella replied casually looking at her long well manicured fingers.

"How on earth did u manage that?" Hazel replied. It always amazed her how many people Estella could get to meet them in one night.

"Well of course we won't be needing all of them! I just thought a bit of selection would be a good idea. You never know who might take a fancy to you, or who will fight over you. We might as well have some entertainment." Estella purred.

"Not a bad idea. What would we do without you eh?" Melantha giggled putting her arm around her sister. 

"Throw one hell of a wild party?!" Hazel randomly injected. Hazel usually came out with a random comment now and again without thinking.

As they neared the trees, they realised there senses enhanced as darkness crept in around them like a blanket. They could hear every small sound and see everything as clear as day. And the smells came carried on the wind. 

The three of them stood waiting, and caught smell of aftershave and sweaty gym socks. The football team had obviously finished practice and were heading towards them, laughing and drinking.

"Well I didn't think you would show up." Estella announced leaning on a nearby tree, inspecting her nails.

"Nothing could stop me from coming to see you darling." Brad smirked as he came and stood over Estella, his hot putrid breath stinking of mint and alcohol encircled her face. Repulsed Estella pushed him back, with a little bit too much force and sent him falling on top of three other jocks. 

"You must watch your strength!" Hazel hissed under her breath.

"Oh, like they will remember anything after tonight's events." Melantha informed her.

"So, what are tonight's events?" Carl asked putting his arm around Melantha's shoulders, rubbing his face into her neck. Her golden hair covering his face like a veil.   

"We are going to have some fun in the woods, silly!" Melantha replied silkily, looking at him with those penetrating Emerald eyes. Any man who looked Melantha in the eye fell almost instantly under her spell. 

"Well let's get moving then! Yeah!" Dale whooped. And all the football team went on ahead, followed by Hazel, Melantha and Estella who all had a glint of hunger and excitement in their eyes.

"Let's go have some fun." Estella announced, and all three of them followed the drunken football team into the woods giggling with anticipation.


	2. Family tree 2

Family Tree

2

Sitting around listening to the fire crackling, boozing, laughing and having a great time.

"Or so they think." The three girls smile, at least three lads around each of them.

 Estella smiles at Melantha and gives her a nod. Melantha and Carl walked into the shadows of the trees, some of the lads whooped as they cheered him, but soon got back to their drinks and laughs.

In the shadows, thrust up against a tree was Carl. He kissed Melantha with that putrid breath, he looked into those emerald eyes and thought he saw them getting brighter, like a cats eye, and he slowly began to feel weak and numb, like all control had left him. Melantha had seen that look a thousand times, and now that he was hypnotised she felt her canines lengthening to a delicate but deadly point, and the throbbing of that vein on his neck was enticing, she leaned forward and sunk those teeth into his neck, and fed, feeling the warm blood, so satisfying flow out of his veins and into her, the oh so sheer pleasure of it was overwhelming.

***************************************************************************************************************************

As Estella pulled away, licking her lips, she already saw the two small holes sealing up on Brad's neck. She muttered under her breath, what seemed like a small spell, and suddenly Brad's eyes opened.

"That was excellent! Wow! I didn't know you were such a good kisser!" Brad was ecstatic.

"Let's go back to the others. They must be missing us." Estella whispered leading Brad back to the fire and the others, who by now were intoxicated.

Estella saw Melantha and Carl on the other side of the fire; they went and sat by them.

"Good?" Melantha whispered so only her sister could hear.

"Delicious." Estella replied "And yours?" 

"Wonderful, as docile as a lamb." Melantha giggled and turned back to Carl.

"I wonder how Hazel is getting on with Dale." Estella and Melantha both looked towards the shadows of the trees.

Hazel had Dale up against the trees, and was staring into his eyes, knowing that hers had turned a marvellous brilliant blue, almost glowing in the dark, but still he would not be hypnotised. Realizing he was not going to become entranced, Hazel started to panic. She reached out with her mind, searched his, learning all his past, and came across something unusual. But before she could look into more depth, her sisters interrupted her.

[Are you done yet?] It was Melantha. 

[No there is a slight problem, he will not be hypnotised] Hazel tried to keep calm, so her sisters would not feel her anxiety.

[Fine I will bring Brad in. at least you will get a feeding.] Good old Estella. She might not always seem sensible and act flirty, but she always looked out for her younger sister's well being.    

Estella emerged from behind the trees with Brad. He already looked bewildered.

"Hay you two, what are you doing here?" Estella implied playfully. "Oh Dale you were great today in soccer practice! I couldn't keep my eyes off you." Estella moved in seductively. 

Hazel jumped at the chance, whilst Dale was busy showing off to Estella, she moved in on Brad. He was already hypnotised so Hazel fed quickly, relieved, and annoyed that her sister had to help her again. As she was pondering this, she forgot how long she had been feeding and quickly stopped. She pulled away from Brad quickly wiping her lips and muttered the same spell under her breath. It was too mach sure that he would heal quickly, his blood would be all right, and that he would not know what had just happened to him. 

They headed back to the others, Hazel and Estella lagged behind. 

"Thanks sis, I was starting to worry." Hazel hugged her sister.

"Oh it is just your luck to pick a lad who can't be hypnotised! Trust you." Estella joked. 

The rest of the night was a bore to the girls, and as they headed back home Melantha and Estella talked about Hazel's luck and teased their younger sister.

"Well there is something strange about him and his past." Hazel declared. "And I'm going to find out what it is." 


	3. Family tree 3

Family Tree

3

The first rays of light were shining through the window on a warm September morning. Estella was stirring from her sleep, always waking before the alarm went off.

She quietly climbed out of bed, got dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast. 

Melantha stomped down into the kitchen. Her emerald green, silk dressing gown was inside out, her hair was unbrushed and she was still rubbing the gunk out of her eyes.

"You look nice this morning." Estella said, turning her back on Melantha to hide the grin on her face.

"Oh great! Well I can fix that." Melantha muttered something under her breath, turned on her heal and headed back up-stairs.

She emerged five minutes later all ready in her black skirt and white blouse, with her golden hair tumbling perfectly down her back.

"Any better?" 

"Much. Where is Hazel?"

"She is doing something in her room, something about a charm to make her understand Dale. You know what she is like."

Up in her room, Hazel was putting the finishing touches to her charm. It was a perfume but made with special ingredients.

"I hope this works, after he falls for me, I will try and spend as much time with him as possible to get to know everything about him. Oh great Aphrodite, hear me, and guild me, lend me your power and let my charm capture Dale Lester, up holding the witches law, three by three, let him come to me."

Hazel poured the perfume into a small bottle and put it in her bag, hopefully this would work.

*************************************************************************************************************  

The three sisters pulled up into Estella's space and looked towards the school. It was an old building made of stone, it was used as a hospital in the war, and then was an orphanage for ten years before it was turned into St Josephs' High.

All the students were heading in, meeting their friends on the way to talk about their meaningless lives.

Willow and her brother Bo (Vampires), the Twins Jet and Amber, (Shape Shifters) and two Witches, Bee and Robin greeted the three girls.

"So did you three have fun last night?" Robin asked, her flame red hair bouncing.

"It was interesting." Estella replied.

"You will have to tell us all about it over lunch." Said Bo, as he put his arm around Melantha.

"We better head to class." Announced Willow.

As the nine of them headed to class, Hazel was lagging behind keeping a look out for Dale, and there he was, leaning against his locker, laughing with the football team.

Hazel dived into her bag, took out the perfume and sprayed it on her neck. She took a deep breath and advanced towards Dale.

"Hiya Dale." 

"Oh hi Hazel, wow you do look nice today."

"Thank you."

"So erm did u have a good time last night?"

Hazel looked shocked for a moment, and then she realised that he never got hypnotised and still remembers what happened.

"Yeah I did."

"oh good 'cause you know the rest of the guys don't remember a thing!" Dale said pointing to the rest of the team, "too drunk to remember. But I do, how could I forget spending time with you. You are a good laugh."

"Thanks" Hazel was taken aback, she was stunned.

"And I was thinking, if you weren't too busy, we could…maybe…go out?"

Hazel was speechless "Yeah that might be nice, look I got to go I'll talk to you about it later ok? Well see ya." Hazel turned and ran. The charm worked. Or did it? Hazel was too busy replaying what just happened over in her head.

*Well going on a date is what you wanted. You will get to know him better, find out about him.*

 "Then why does this not feel right?"


	4. Family tree 4

Family Tree

4

Melantha sauntered into Art with her pad and paint box and carried on with her project. She was in the middle of painting her exam piece, a portrait of her sisters and herself under one of the trees before the Summer Ball last year, and already she could tell this was going to be her greatest piece. She had a talent to make her paintings come alive, and make it look like they were actually moving, this might also be part of the fact that she added extract of Ambergris for emotion, Amber for self-confidence in her paints, but it worked really well.

Suddenly the door burst open, and a cold breeze swept over Melantha, she felt excited and intrigued by this, and after this tempest strode in a tall blonde guy, wearing a leather jacket and dark shades. Without having to ask, she knew he was one of her kind. Drop dead gorgeous, but deadly. And she wanted him.

************************************************************************************************************

Estella was in her Gym lesson, warming up and talking to Willow and Robin.

"I wonder who our new Coach is going to be." Robin thought aloud.

"Yeah, since Mrs Old-field moved North. I hope it is someone less strict, that bloody whistle got on my nerves!" Willow replied.

"Well here comes the moment of truth." 

Estella and all the other girls turned their heads towards the door…

"Oh Goddess!" whispers Robin, "I don't believe it! Its…its…"

"Andrew Harman…" Willow uttered 

"The one who shouldn't have lived." Estella finished.

Andrew Harman walked up to the centre of the Gym and stood waiting, no analysing them, looking them up and down, seeing if any could be that little bit different from the rest. His eyes came upon three girls at the back, a smallish red head, a tallish slim girl, her silver hair tied up scruffy in a bun, and a tall girl, her inky black hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. All three of them looked normal, extremely beautiful but he knew that they were deadly. 

"Right girls, I'm coach Harman, and this semester we are doing Volleyball, so set up and we will get a game started to see what you have remembered."

Those dark eyes were so intense, and mysterious, Andrew knew those three girls know he is, and that dark haired one seemed most curious. He recognised her but he was not sure where.

Through out the game he kept a close eye on the three girls. Their reactions were amazingly quick and their responses were fast and accurate. Though the rest were struggling to remember, those three played to national standard, with the few on purpose mistakes as to not make anything too suspicious.

The bell rang shrilly.

"Ok girls well done, hit the showers, except you, may I have a word please?"

Estella went over reluctantly, trying not to look too suspicious.

"Yes sir?"  

"You played really well today. What is your name?"

"Thank you, Estella Harman sir,"

"Well Miss Harman, Midnight or Twilight?"

"Midnight sir,"

"Ah very good. I will put it plainly, you interest me Miss Harman, and I hope to be seeing more of you."

"That would be nice sir,"

"You can call me Andrew, I know how these human schools don't approve of student teacher relationships but we are not like them are we? And it wont be that much of an age gap will it?"

"No sir, sorry, Andrew, seven years if I am not mistaken."

"No you are not. Well you better hurry along to class, I will see you at the next meeting I hope?"

"Yes you will…Andrew."

And with that, Estella turned and fled.

*************************************************************

"Oh Estella, what am I going to do?" Hazel wept to her sister, "I want to find out about him, but I don't want him getting too attached in case… well you know!"

"Play him. Just go out with him once, find out what you want to know, and then just dump him. If that is what you think is best. You know the law, I have my own problems to deal with at the minute."

"What?" Hazel enquired

"Oh its nothing that serious, I will tell you and Melantha when we get home!"


	5. Family tree 5

Family Tree

5

"So…Estella, what is this all about?" Hazel sat next to her oldest sister.

"Well, have you two met the new coach yet?" Estella asked leaning back against her bedroom wall.

"No. I don't have Gym till Wednesday, thank the goddess, and Hazel doesn't have Gym till Thursday." Melantha noted.

"Guess who it is." 

"Is it…Tiger Woods?" Hazel perked up.

"You and your bloody Golfers."

"No Hazel it isn't," Estella lowered her voice, "its Andrew Harman."

Melantha let out a small gasp covering her mouth with her hands, and Hazel looked liked she had turned to stone, her eyes frozen in hatred.

"And he said he looked forward to seeing me at the next meeting." Estella announced, looking out of the window into the twilight.

"It will be in a few hours." Melantha looked at her sister, she didn't know what to say. It had always been Estella who had taken care of her and Hazel, and now with her needing help instead of giving help it was too confusing. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going." Hazel declared. "We will not let him ruin our meets. And we will stick together. What was it mom use to say? United together, by night, by earth, by blood, Forever."

"You're right Hazel." 

"Hay we might see that cute lad who was in my art class." Melantha proclaimed. 

"Oh do tell" Estella inquired rising to her feet.

"Well he came into my art class, carried by the wind, his blonde hair shining like the evening sun, oh he was nice. However, I think he is a Vampire."  Melantha gave a pout. 

"But no harm in trying." She let out a giggle.

"No there isn't, I mean we are both vampire and witch." Hazel noted.

"Yeah. Well enough of talking about our genetics, I need to decide what I am going to wear! Now if you don't mind, get out so I can get ready."

*************************************************************

It looked like any ordinary run down street, with houses vandalised and rubbish dispersed all around, and every inch covered in graphite. Except for one small door at the side of an abandoned house with a big single black dahlia painted on. 

The three girls walked up to the door and knocked. One was small with russet hair wearing an emerald green dress, she seemed to have a sporty look about her as she was bouncing up and down. Then there was the medium blonde who's hair shone, even in the dark, and was reflected more by the pale blue dress that seemed to move like clouds through the sky. And in the middle of these two was a tall girl with long inky hair looking deadly in a blood red dress with a darker red running through.

The door opened ever so slowly and the three girls entered.

Inside was very different to what one would imagine from the outside. The room they had entered was big and well decorated and cosy in a way. 

"Right now whatever happens we stick together, but if we do get separated we can always keep in touch…" Hazel never got a chance to finish her sentence; Bee and Robin quickly swept her away, as they wanted to know all about the night with the football team.

[Is he here?] 

[Not that I can see. Why?]

[Oh no reason, just that I need some fresh air you know how I get. Will you be ok on your own?]

[Yeah sure, I will be fine]

"Thanks sis! Don't worry you will be fine." Melantha squeezed her sister's hand and stepped out side.

Estella decided to go for a wonder around the house. She ascended the stairs and ended up in one of the main bedrooms. There was a double bed, facing her, unlit candles were all around the bed and the curtains swayed with the wind coming in through the open window.

She lay down on the bed relieved that she had not seen Andrew yet, and was contemplating weather or not he would show up when all of a sudden the candles around her all lit simultaneously.

*************************************************************   

Melantha was leaning against the wall of the house, listening to the breeze as it blew all around her. She was looking at a small, gnarled apple tree that was struggling to grow, and thinking to herself, how lovely that would be to paint, when someone stepped from behind the tree.

Melantha let out a small gasp, when she realised whom it was. 

 "I know you. You're in my art class."

The lad strode up to her, his blonde hair glowing in the moonlight, his eyes a penetrating dark purple, and he smiled at Melantha, with a gorgeous, playful grin.

"I'm Eros…"

[Melantha! Hazel! Help!]

"Estella!"

"Such a beautiful name."

"What?! No, I am Melantha. Estella is my sister and I think she is in trouble." 

*************************************************************

Up in the bedroom Estella was sitting on a bed surrounded by candles, looking around for any signs of what was happening. She got up and tried to run out of the circle of candles, but was pushed back by an invisible force.

"It's an entrapment spell." Came a voice from behind her that sent a shiver down her spine.

"But why Andrew? What do you want with me?"

"You intrigue me Estella. You are one of the most beautiful Harman's I have seen for a long time. You look just like her you know" Andrew answered walking through the circle to sit next to her.

"Just like Maya." He put his hand lightly up and brushed her cheek. And with that small touch, something happened. Intensity, a connecting more powerful than anything else in the world. 

"Hum well will you look at that." Andrew grinned, "It would seem that I have found my soul mate."

* No please no. anything but that * 

[Melantha! Hazel! Help!]


	6. Family tree 6

Firstly, thank you for reviewing. 

Sharmeen: im glad you found it interesting but I don't understand wat u mean by 'paired wrongly'. But thnx 4 reviewin!

Arrylle Gamere: Glad u liked it! Am trying to make Andrew different, that's y he is so vague just a new character method im tryin. Hopefully this chappie will explain! Thanx to u 4 reviewin!

Thea101: im just bein picky to annoy u! haha! Sorry I will try and not to any more lol hope this chappie gives u a bit more of wat u wanted lol. Cya @ skool! Thanx

AND ON WID T STORY!!!

*************************************************************

Family Tree

Chapter 6

"What are you talking about?" Estella pulled away backing up the bed.

Andrew sat looking at her, studying her face, so perfect, with that long inky hair falling over her shoulders, and those penetrating dark eyes. She was the double of Maya.

"I suppose you already know my story? The child of Maya and her own son Red Fern. Stolen by Hellewise to try and save me, but during the kidnap I drank some of her blood, and acquired some of her powers. I was placed in a circle with all of the Harman's at that time, and was blessed, from then on, all my blood urges have been lost. I was still a mortal and still had enhanced senses, but I didn't need to survive on the blood of mortals. In addition I had magic in me. Running through my veins, I was a mutant. They told me I didn't deserve to live and wanted to kill me. But Hellewise wouldn't let them. I don't know why. After that, no one wanted anything more to do with me. Not even my own mother. She did come to try and rescue me, but it was too late, when she realised what had happened, she didn't want me anymore. But she did say, that if I learned and trained, my magic, would become stronger. And that has been what I've been doing all these past years."

Andrew rose, and walked to the edge of the circle, and looked into the flame of a particular candle.

"however, my mother returned and told me of the prophesy about 'the one who shouldn't have lived' and said 'in the year of Aphrodite, when Venus rules over the earth, you will become ruler of all the nightworld. But to do this, you will need the help of a Harman, and not just any one, she will have to be the one made for you. Your soulmate. As only the bond of the soulmate principle is so strong that it cannot be broken'"

Estella was staring at him. She was shocked. She felt sorry for him, but he was talking crazy, and she would never help him.

Andrew stalked up to Estella, she moved back until she was up against the wall with no escape. He crawled right on top of her, his face getting closer to hers. 

"will you help me?" he whispered his breath dancing over her skin. 

"Never!" she spat at him.

Suddenly the door burst open and in ran Hazel, Melantha and Eros. Hazel gasped and ran straight toward her sister, but when she reached the candles, she was thrown back by an incredible force, and hit off the opposite wall.

"Hazel!" Estella screamed pushing Andrew off with such force, he flew of the bed, and landed out of the circle.

Eros ran over to grab him, but stopped in his tracks. Andrew slowly got up and very slowly circled around Eros, who turned to follow where he was going. Eros moved in front of the girls, every muscle tensed ready to fight. Melantha and Hazel were both holding onto Estella, glaring at Andrew. 

Andrew looked right at Estella and said, "I will not rest until you are mine, no matter what it takes, and no matter where you are. I will be there watching and waiting until the right moment." He blew her a kiss, and left.

Estella collapsed. 

"we better get her home," Melantha and Hazel between them lifted their sister and carried her down to the car. 

"I will drive you home if you like?" Eros asked Melantha.

"that would be great" she replied smiling sweetly.

*************************************************************

Hazel helped Estella into the house, Melantha turned to Eros.

"thanks for all of your help, I hope I'll see you again, maybe next time without a big rescue mission interrupting us."

"that would be great" Eros put his cold hand on her soft cheek, her golden hair falling over his hand. He leaned in closer pulling her towards him. Melantha was all excited her heart racing, she could hear his light breathing as they were getting closer. She raised her hand and placed it lightly on his neck pulling him closer, adrenalin pumping, her heart racing, she closed her eyes and their lips were almost touching.

"Hey Melantha you coming in?" Hazel yelled getting closer to the door. 

"ah shit! I'm so sorry."

"it's ok," Eros said smiling, "can't be helped." He gave a laugh. "I'll see you soon."

Eros leaned forward, and kissed Melantha on her cheek, then turned and melted into the night.

Melantha stood on the step hand on her cheek where he kissed her, * until next time. * and she looked up to the stars and smiled.


	7. Family tree 7

Thea101 thanks for all the help in typing xx

Arrylle Gamere here is the next chapter for ya!!

And on with the story! Hope you all like it!! Xx Jez xx

*************************************************************

Family Tree

7

"Hazel! There you are, Willow and I have been calling all weekend but no one has answered. It did not even make have a dialling tone. Is everyone ok?" Bo's sliver blonde hair fell loosely over his concerned, striking facial features.

 "Oh sorry about that, we had to disconnect the phone. Estella has been really bad. Every time the phone rings she jumps and hides under something or starts screaming. Melantha and I are worn out. Bee and Robin have been over and keep giving her potions, but they only last for so long." Hazel let out a sigh,

"What happened to her?" Willow asked her, the same silver blonde hair as her little brother falling out of its scruffy bun,

"I can't say here. Come around tonight and we will explain everything. I've got to go and find Jet and Amber and tell them. But I will say this; don't trust Him." Turning on her heel, she ran down the hall.

*************************************************************

Melantha opened the door ever so quietly and poked her head around. Estella was lying asleep, are dark hair sprawled around her, and her foot poking out from under her wine red sheets. 

* Oh dear Goddess what has she been through?*

Melantha's head whipped around and she silently crept down the stairs, keeping to the shadows that clung to the wall.

The noise was coming from outside the door. Melantha slinked up to the door, grabbed an umbrella from the stand, and flung the door open.

*************************************************************

As Hazel rounded the corner, she bumped straight into someone. As she looked up to the person she repeatedly was saying sorry to was none other than Dale.

"Hi" he was smiling at her, as no one had before, "where are you off to in such a hurry?" he tilted his head inquisitively.

"Oh, er I'm just off er to find er, the Twins erm in my sister's class, em Jet and Amber. You don't happen to know them do ya?" *Oh great he must think I cannot talk properly! Goddess! What must I have sounded like?!* 

"No sorry I don't, why are you so desperate to find them? Can't we talk first?" his eyes were so big and puppy like…

"Yeah sure why not, but if your quick." Hazel smiled.

"I was wondering if you had heard of this new em restaurant that has opened, 'La Fleur Noir'? It is supposed to be nice and I was just wondering, that is if you are not busy or anything, that maybe you would like to go out with me maybe?" he glanced at her sheepishly.

"Oh Dale I would love to, but you see…"

"I thought as much, a pretty girl like you would already be going out with someone, I'm sorry." He looked down his cheeks turning pink.

"No I'm not going out with anyone, I was just going to say that my eldest sister isn't very well at the moment and I don't feel right leaving Melantha to look after her all by herself! But how about I talk to her and I'll give you a ring?" she fluttered her eyelashes

"Oh that would be fine! Great! Yeah sure!!" and he kissed her on the cheek, and as soon as his soft. Warm lips touched her pale cool skin, a jolt went through Hazel shocking her. *Oh Great Goddess * forgetting about all doubts Hazel looked at Dale's joyous, boyish face and said softly, 

"OH Melantha will just have too manage by herself Friday alright?"

"Are you sure?! You are not gong to ask first?"

"No she will be alright, I'll get Willow or Robin to go around and help." She smiled reassuringly

"Pick you up at 7.30?"

"Sounds great!" 

Dale kissed her again, but this time he kissed her lips, and she kissed him back, he was so gentle and loving, and Hazel totally forgot what he was and what she was. This was illegal, but she liked it.

They detached and Dale looked astonished, and headed off down the hall, turned and said "See ya then! I can't wait!"

* Neither can I * Hazel head off to find the Twins.

*************************************************************

Estella felt much calmer than she had done all weekend. She was dreaming, the lavender under her pillow was working, she was off in a valley, walking along beaches, and bathing in hot springs. Then whilst looking up at the sky, the clouds began to darken, she looked over and the trees were bare and menacing, the beaches had turned to swamps of creatures and the hot springs had turned to lava with bodies lying in it. And out from all of this came a voice.

It was carried on the wind, it rose from the ground and danced around her.

"mine" it was barely a whisper,

"be mine" 

"Will be mine" It was getting louder, it was everywhere, it was spoke from the trees and the floating bodies,

"You will be mine" 

Estella screamed and ran but the trees reached out for her,

"You will be MINE"

The Wind was howling all around her and still she tried to escape,

"You will BE MINE"

She fell into the quicksand and tried to crawl her way through it screaming and crying,

"You WILL BE MINE"

she got through and ran again crying, her hands over her ears

"YOU WILL BE MINE"

The dead bodies grabbed her, pulling her down,

"FOREVER"

"no, no I won't! NEVER!!!" She was screaming,

Then out of the trees He came towards her, she was struggling against the corpses, He bent down next to her,

"I told you I would find you my love, my one true love. We were meant to be together," He reached out and brushed her cheek.

"NO NEVER!! I will never. Never." She was thrashing, screaming and crying, trying to get away from Him.

"I have been searching for you for so long, and now that I have found you, I will never let you go, one way or another you will love me. And I will do anything it takes, just you wait and see."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

*************************************************************

Umbrella raised high Melantha jumped around to see who was outside, and she gasped.

"I could have hit you!" she said lowering her weapon.

"Good thing you didn't then that would have surely hurt." Eros smirked looking at the umbrella.

"don't think I'm not glad to see you because I am but what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright" 

Melantha smiled "Would you like to come in? Estella is asleep upstairs."

Eros crossed the thresh hold and followed Melantha into the sitting room. It was a grand old English style cottage room with a magnificent old stone fire place. 

The lights were low, and it was dark outside.

Melantha turned to look at Eros, and he stepped forward, looking down on her, he took her in his arms, which she great fully leant into. 

She laid her head against his chest and listed to his steady breathing. They didn't need words to say what or how they felt, they just knew.

He lifted up her chin and looked into her piercing emerald eyes, adoring him so much, and he leaned forward tilting her head. She moved her arms slowly around to his neck pulling her closer towards her. Melantha was all excited her heart racing, she could hear and feel his light, warm breathing as they were getting closer. Her head spinning, adrenalin pumping, her heart racing, she closed her eyes and their lips were almost touching.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

An ear-splitting scream rang through the house.

"ESTELLA!" Melantha tore away from Eros and bolted up the stairs, with Eros on her heels. She flung open the door and there was Andrew sitting on the bed looking at Estella, who was thrashing about, eyes shut, she was screaming like she was being tortured. Well if it had anything to do with Andrew…

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Melantha screamed and ran towards him, but Eros got there first and hit him, sending him flying across the room, Andrew jumped up and swung one leg out of the window. 

"She will be mine" and with that he leapt out the window and was gone.

Eros went to look out the window looked out and closed it.

Melantha was next to her sister who had stopped fighting and sat bolt upright her eyes wide open. She looked around, startled, and then turned to her sister.

"He isn't going to give up! I can't escape him" Estella broke down into tears.

Melantha sat on the bed, put her arms around her sister and let her weep.   


	8. Family tree 8

Thea101 - yeah u really do need to get over this writers' block and get on wid ur story! Glad u like the last chapter, I'm sure u will tell me at skule all about how crap it was!!! Lol!! I'm writing more! Glad u praised me twice! I feel so privileged!! 

Arrylle Gamere - thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I just had a sudden urge to write! And I do again today!! 

And just to say this will be the last chapter I will write until Wednesday 26th as I have my mocks and have to revise! So until then enjoy this instalment and I hope it is enjoyed. Xx Jez xx

*************************************************************

Family Tree 

8

"I'm going to kill the bastard!" 

"Hazel will you please calm down?!" Melantha said from her seat, her head in one hand leaning against the arm of the chair. 

"I can't believe this is happening, especially to Estella. She doesn't need this." Robin proclaimed, turning away from the window around towards the others.

 Melantha was in the big armchair, Eros perching on the arm like a watchful Eagle. Willow, Bo and Bee were all sprawled on the couch. Hazel was leaning against the fireplace looking deep into the dancing flames. Jet was sitting in the Rocking chair with Amber on the floor, her bony elbow digging into her leg.

"Well the question is now, what are we going to do about Him? We know that he can attack Estella via her dreams but only if he is near. And we know he is not intending on giving up." Willow's cool, serene voice gave the impression that she was ready for some action.

"All we can do is protect her for the moment and try and prevent anything from happening to her." Bee proposed. 

"Or track him down." Amber hinted. A savage smile crept across her face.

"I don't think we will be able to do that. I say we should just be prepared for any attack he might try to inflict on us." Bo's calm silky voice held the same authority as his sister.

"And there is safety in numbers. I don't think he will try to attack us all when we are all here." Jet proclaimed

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." 

"It's Him!" Hazel spun around

"But where is that voice coming from?" Everyone was now on his or her feet.

"She will be mine"

"ESTELLA" Melantha and Hazel bolted for the stairs and burst into Estella's bedroom. And their she was fast asleep in her bed. 

*************************************************************

Andrew was running swiftly and deathly, laughing to himself. They didn't scare him. He knew what he had to do to get Estella. And all of them weren't going to stop him.

Andrew was at St Joseph's High. It was a marvellous structure surrounded by beautiful grounds and a forest. He headed towards the dark trees and following a path lit only by the moonlight he came to a clearing. When upon first glance all you would see is a crumbled old shed with no roof or door. 

Andrew went into the decaying shell and walked to the far wall was one of the old school filing cabinets. However, unknown to the first glance was that it wasn't properly in the corner. It cut across it leaving behind it a big space.

Andrew slid the cabinet and stepped behind pulling it back into place and there behind it was a trap door. He lifted the door and climbed down the stone stairs until he ended up in an underground cave. It was enormous and could fit three buses in no problem. 

In the centre was an alter surrounded by hundreds of candles. Andrew went over to the alter sat down, and muttered something under his breath, then all the candles lit simultaneously.

"Now to get her." He smiled and set to work.

*************************************************************

Even after all the movement and noise of Melantha and Hazel pulling the mattresses and sleeping bags and pillows into Estella's bedroom, Estella didn't stir from her slumber.

"Right we will watch in pairs. And do shifts. Eros and I will take the first shift, then Willow and Bo, then Jet and Amber then Bee, Robin and Hazel. Ok? Right then we will be in front of the door." 

Melantha and Eros sat down next to each other, blocking the door. Everyone else was settling down to sleep, and within half an hour they were all lost in their dreams.

"Thank you so much for helping us." Melantha whispered.

"No problem. At least we get to spend time together." Eros put his arm around her. "Don't worry I will protect you."

"I have no doubt about that." Melantha leaned into him, glad of his strength, protection and love for her. * It is so weird; I didn't really have to chase you. You came to me.* 

"Eros?" 

"Melantha?"

"How do u feel about me?" 

"I thought that would be obvious. From the moment I saw you, you intrigued me. I watched you from a distance and liked what I saw. But I wasn't sure how you felt, until that night outside the Midnight Circle HQ. what about you?"

"Well before you came into the art class I felt something coming, and when I saw you I wanted you so badly." Melantha admitted. "You had this air of mystery and a sense of 'bad boy' attitude that I was attracted to! I just can't believe everything has happened so fast. I mean I've only know you for a week and already I have been close with you."

"Well you are right. I am a bad boy." He smiled "Before I came here I was didn't really have a proper home. I went from place to place, looking for trouble and danger. I've nearly been exposed thousands of times. It has all been for a reason that I don't understand. I have always felt like I was being drawn to something and getting frustrated that I could never find it. Until I came here. I found you and your problems, but deep down I feel like something is going to happen and I need to be here when it does." 

"I know what you mean. I have felt it too." Melantha put her arm around his chest, "Eros I think I Love you!" 

"Strange. I think I do to." He let out a stifled laugh

and they just sat there holding each other.

*************************************************************

There was a peaceful silence over the room.

"Eros I don't feel too good. Do you think we should wake the others up? Eros? Eros?!" Melantha looked up and realised he was asleep. 

* Goddess he must be exhausted. I know how he feels I could do with going to sleep…maybe if I just close my eyes for a minute. Everything will be all right* 

Melantha then was sound asleep.

The curtains were blowing gently with the warm night air.

Andrew was sitting on the windowsill looking out over the room of sleeping Night Worlders. 

"Night all. My sleeping spell worked." He scanned the room and smiled as his eyes came upon the girl sleeping soundlessly is the bed. He walked over and picked her up with ease, slung her over his shoulder and carried her to the window. Took one last look around the room smirked then departed.

*************************************************************

Hazel was asleep next to the window happy and content in her slumber. She thought she heard something but it didn't concern her at that moment in her dream.

Her eyes were slowly opening. It was dark and she was sill half asleep. There was someone beside the bed. Tall but a vary odd shape, like it had something over its shoulder, or someone….it moved to the window with whatever it had and then it was gone. 

It didn't bother her at that second as she thought it was just part of a dream, so she shut her eyes again, but the suddenly she was sitting up now awake. She got out of the sleeping bag and went over to the bed and to her horror it was empty!

"Melantha! She is gone! He has her!! MELANTHA!"

*************************************************************

Estella slowly awoke. She had been asleep for along time, and it had been a good sleep. No bad dreams no interruptions, she was refreshed. 

She tried to get up but she could not. Her arms were tied together above her head; she arched back and saw they were tied to the top of the bed. However, it was not her bed. 

"Sleep well?" 

*Oh No! Please say it is not true. Please say it is all a dream!*

 Estella's eyes widened in fear as Andrew approached her. 

He sat down next to her.

"I told you I would have you." He smiled at her running his hand along her cheek. "So beautiful."

Estella tried to move away from him but then she realised she couldn't move her legs. She was trapped. She started to cry. Silent tears slid down her face.

"Now we can't have any of that can we?" Andrew wiped the tears away so gently, looking fondly at her.

*************************************************************

"We have to go and find her! There is no telling what he could be doing to her right now!" Melantha was panicking. 

"But we don't have the faintest idea where he is!" Willow pointed out.

"I have an idea. Bee Robin and I will try a locator spell, the rest of you go and search the area and once we have found where she is I will tell Melantha and you can get a head start in getting there. " Hazel said with authority

"Oh Eros this is all my fault! I fell asleep, I left her unprotected, and now she out there somewhere with him and he could be doing anything to her!" Melantha cried into Eros who was holding her so protectively.

"But I fell asleep as well so I am partially responsible. I feel so bad, but I was just overwhelmed to shut my eyes. But hey don't worry we will get her back I promise." Eros lifted her chin up and smiled at her. "Now let's get out and make a start."

"Right. Willow, Bo come with us on foot. Jet, Amber you too."  And the six of them head out leaving the other three in the room.

"Ok, let's get to work." Hazel headed of to get and item of Estella's, Bee got the other ingredients, and Robin got the map. The three of them headed down to the sitting room to set up.  

*************************************************************

"What are you intending on doing with me?" Estella inquired, trembling.

 "well I haven't decided. I could just wait for you to love me, or speed the process up with a few spells and charms. But for the time being I want to get to know you a bit better." Andrew smiled a hungry smile.

"I will never love you of my own free will." Estella proclaimed

"We will see about that." Andrew grinned

He lent over and rubbed her arm, then ran his fingers through her long inky hair. 

"Please just let me go please." Estella begged. More tears welling up in her dark eyes.

"Now you know as well as I that, that isn't going to happen." He stroked her face tenderly wiping away more tears.

"Hush now hush, everything is going to be alright." Andrew ran his hand down her, tracing her shape and every feature of her face; he then lent forward and passionately kissed her. 


	9. Family tree 9

Sorry this is later then when I said it would be, but I ask that of your forgiveness as, 1) I have had my mocks. 2) I have been and still am ill. And 3) it is getting near Christmas and I have had shopping and coursework to do! I mean who gives coursework over Christmas! Inhuman……..

Sorry. Now on with the story.

XxJezxx

* warning * contains reference to emotional subjects and hopefully isn't too graphic! 

*************************************************************

Family Tree 

9

Estella lay there, still tied up to the bed. 

Andrew was lying next to her in absolute ecstasy. He finally had her and he was not intending on letting her go.

He was beaming at her, and playing with her long inky hair, so soft.

Estella had given up caring what he did with her, she felt dirty, tired and she was so hungry. She would kill for a drink, anything to ease the pang of hunger rushing through her, throbbing and making her weak. And lying there Andrew's neck looked so inviting…

*************************************************************

[Jet, Amber have you picked up either of their scents?] Melantha's voice was clear in the minds of both shape-shifters.

[Not yet hun, but do not worry, we will find them] Jet's voice sounded in Melantha's head.

[Just you wait until I get my teeth into that neck of his, I'm going to rip him apart if he has…] Amber cut short, and stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Bo asked looking at the stationary big cats.

Both the lioness and the tiger turned their magnificent heads and let out a low growl.

[Andrew has been this way with Estella]  Jet growled in everyone's mind.

"Where did they go? Which way?"  Melantha asked, panic-stricken.

[This way. Follow us] Amber snarled.

"Looks like he took her to the school" Eros observed

"But why would he take her there? What will he be doing there? And where can he keep her in there?" Willow queried.

"I don't know, but if that's where he has taken Estella, that's where we are going." Melantha hissed.

And the six of them melted into the night, heading towards the deserted school. 

*************************************************************

Hazel and the other two witches were sitting on the floor, the candle light making their faces glow and shadows danced around the room.

All three girls were in a trance.

There was a map in the middle of the floor, it was quite old but had on every building that had been built over the past century.

"Right pass me the needle and hairbrush." Hazel asked Robin.

Robin passed over the items and both her and Bee watched Hazel take off the hairbrush one long inky black hair and threaded it through the needle.

"I need you both to concentrate on Estella and picture her in your mind. Only her no-one else otherwise it won't work properly." Hazel lay the needle with the threaded hair, on the map, her hands hovering above it and concentrated hard on her eldest sister.

"Estella where are you?" Hazel whispered.

The needle started vibrating and shaking then suddenly shot up into the air and started spinning, faster and faster, the candles burning brightly, the witches started glowing and suddenly the needle fell, dropping down towards the map, stopped above the map and it was as if someone was holding the top of the threaded hair and was swinging the needle in a wide circle around the map, getting faster and faster, until it dropped piercing the map.

The instant the needle pierced the map; all three witches simultaneously opened their eyes and gazed at the needle.

"Did it work?" Bee asked in a hushed voice.

*************************************************************

Estella's chest started to tighten and she was finding it difficult to breath. She was staring wide eyed at Andrew's neck, realising she was going into bloodlust.

Andrew noticed whilst sitting next to her that there was something wrong with Estella.

"What's wrong pet?" Ha asked stroking her hair and recoiled when he noticed the lengthened canines and the hungry, no ravenous glint in her eyes.

"Goddess you look so gorgeous like that. Are you hungry? Well not to worry, I had pre-pared for this" 

 Andrew disappeared and re-appeared with a bottle of ruby red blood. He half opened the lid so the smell wafted out heightening Estella's blood lust. Andrew teased her with the bottle. 

As she was still constricted and lying down watching the bottle move with Andrew.

Andrew untied her feet and she sort of sat up. He took the lid off the bottle and he helped her drink. He was not going to run the risk of her grabbing him. Estella fed greedily and Andrew watched as the bottle was consumed. 

He pulled a clean tissue out of his pocket and wiped her mouth and chin that was covered in blood.

"Better?" he smiled at her.

Estella just nodded. She felt tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Aw my poor baby looks exhausted!" Andrew lent forward to kiss her, but she had already fallen asleep.

He looked at her, "So peaceful," Andrew sighed. He was just about to get up when he heard someone behind him.

A cold voice floated across the room

 "Hello son." 

*************************************************************

The six nightworlders were standing outside the school. Jet and Amber were searching for Andrew or Estella's scent as it was now lost.

[Melantha we think it has worked] Hazel's voice echoed through Melantha

[Really?! Where has it said she is?] Melantha was getting excited

[Near the school, in the forest. An old abandoned shed that was used by the school to store old equipment] Hazel informed her sister

[Right but how can we get to it? How do we find it?] Melantha urged

[The path lies east from the front of the school. but the path is probably overgrown by now, but if it is, Andrew trudging through with Estella will have disrupted it. Bee, Robin and I are coming down, you and the others start looking to see if you can find the path but wait for us, as it will be better if we are all there to defeat Andrew] Hazel hurried on

[All right, I will inform the others but hurry and get here] Melantha ordered

[Will do sis] Hazel replied

"Everyone Hazel has just told me that they have done the spell and say that Andrew has taken Estella to and abandoned shed in the surrounding woods, apparently east from the front of the school. However the path hasn't been used for ages so everyone search that area to find any disturbed ground but do not go on as Hazel, Bee and Robin are on their way." 

As soon as the last word was out of Melantha's mouth, everyone was over looking for some sign of Andrew.

After a good ten minutes of searching… 

"Everyone over here" Willow shouted in her calm collect manner, she was standing in front of a two trees and was beckoning to them all. She pointed her finger further into the darkness of the trees, and unseen to human eyes about ten meters in was a trampled patch of grass followed another ten meters by a crushed patch of flowers.

The tiger and lioness leaped over to the flattened grass and sniffed, then growled. 

[Yes, it is defiantly him.] Jet informed the others. 

"Now all we have to do is wait for the others to arrive." Bo declared

"Not for long" Hazel appeared beside him

Bo jumped "Wow. That was quick" 

"Come on let's get a move on." Melantha urged a little irritated

"Yeah, who knows what Andrew could be doing to her" Eros proclaimed.

And they headed off through the dark forest following the tiger and lioness.

*************************************************************

"Mother" Andrew whispered, looking at the figure in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" he asked now off the bed and standing.

"Well I'm here to help you silly. Now where is this soulmate of yours?" She asked already heading towards the bed. 

She looked down at Estella, who was still fast asleep. 

"A Harman I see. She does look a lot like me doesn't she?" Andrew's mother noticed.

"I know. Nearly you're double." Andrew gazed at Estella 

She laughed. "Well what do you propose to do with her?" She asked turning on Andrew

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of going to find some witch who would make me a strong love potion but I do not want to leave her tied up here." Andrew answered not taking his eyes off his sleeping soulmate.

"Of course you don't." Andrew's mother said smiling at her son. "That is why I will help you. I will make you a love potion along with other things to make sure she will not betray you. But it will be hard I might have to go away to get some ingredients but I won't be gone long." She smiled

"Oh thank you." Andrew rejoiced 

"But you do realise that this will be trial and error. A love potion as strong as you want has not actually been made" Andrew looked upset, "oh but not to worry we will make one" She said patting her sons hand.

"But mother what are we going to do about her family? They will probably be on their way here right now as we speak." Andrew suddenly realised.

"Well how about we let her go back to them, make them think they have won, and we will hide away, more remote than this whilst we make the potion and then take her away again when they least expect it? How does that sound baby?" 

"Oh mother you are brilliant!" Andrew exclaimed.

"I know son, I know." She beamed at him.

"But I will miss her terribly" Andrew announced stroking Estella's cheek.

"Well have you taken her yet?" Andrew's mother inquired

"No I haven't I wanted to wait till she loved me." Andrew admitted quietly.

"But that might be a long time darling." She said taking Andrew's hand "And even under the spell of a potion it won't be true love" 

"I suppose you are right" Andrew sighed looking at Estella.

"Well go for it sweetie. Give in to temptation, that which you have been resisting for so long." Her words were soft and convincing and Andrew's longing grew.

He stalked up to the bed sat down next to Estella; she looked so serene and beautiful.

Andrew bent down and started to kiss her. 

"Good boy" Maya smirked

*************************************************************

"Is that is?" Willow announced as they came across a crumbled old shed with no roof or door.

"Well it is in the right place according to the needle," Hazel proclaimed.

"Jet, Amber, you two go in first and see if you can find where he took Estella," Eros suggested

The two big cats sauntered stealthy into the old building. Everyone outside could hear the floorboards creek slightly with the weight of the cats. 

[Hay I think I found something. Eros, Bo come here will ya!] Amber declared through the minds of everyone.

Eros and Bo went into the crumbling building after some scraping around they remerged. 

"There is a trap door under one of the filing cabinets, it is quite big. Come and see for yourselves." Bo announced turning and headed back in to the shed.

All nine of them crowded around the open trap door.

"Well who is first?" Willow whispered  

And without a word Melantha and Hazel went in quickly followed by Eros, the two big cats, Bo and Willow, and Bee and Robin.

*************************************************************

Estella stirred, she was vaguely aware that something was on top of her, but she didn't take it into much thought until she felt something moving up and down her leg.

 Her eyes shot open and she tried to lift herself but then she remembered her hands and feet were restricted. She tried to scream but something was kissing her. 

She suddenly realised who it was and what he was doing. 

Estella started to panic and started tossing and throwing herself around as much as she possible could but it was no use.

[Don't do that baby, it will only make it hurt worse]

As soon as she heard that, she felt something and her eyes widened in horror and she screamed and cried for all she was worth.

[Why are you doing this to me?] She sobbed to Andrew

[Because I want to remember you. And can't you feel our souls connecting?] 

It was true she could feel this bond between them; she could every time he touched her skin, or kissed her. It excited and repulsed her.  

[I can't believe you are doing this to me] Estella was in hysterics she wanted to get him out of her. She started to cry with fury and tried to shake him off but he was right it just made her hurt more.

Estella realised they were not alone.

[WHO IS THAT?!] She screamed in Andrew's head

[My mother. Maya] Andrew replied

Estella could see she was watching this with pure pleasure but what surprised Estella the most was when Maya was knocked off her feet by a tiger. 

*************************************************************

Jet rammed into the woman standing in front of the door, sending her flying.

Melantha and Hazel both saw Estella fighting as hard as she could to get Andrew off her. Both sisters felt a rush of fury, charged towards Andrew, and threw him across the room where he landed at Bo and Eros' feet.

Both Eros and Bo punched Andrew sending him flying and hitting off the opposite wall where he landed next to his mother.

Bee and Robin had charged over to the bed and were untying Estella.

Jet and Amber were stalking up to Andrew. So were Willow, Bo, and Eros. They had encircled them. Amber was ready to pounce and Eros was ready to stake Andrew when Bee Hazel suddenly exclaimed "Oh great Goddess. Maya?" 

"Yes its me, are you surprised?" Maya answered 

"What are you doing here?" Melantha demanded

"Helping my son. Is that a crime?" She replied 

"Well not for much longer" Willow declared 

"Is that so?" Maya smiled and in through the door came twenty or more vampires all in black and started to attack the group.

Whilst the others were busy fighting Maya's vamps no one noticed them escape until it was too late.

*************************************************************

With the last of Maya's vamps staked, the rest turned towards Estella.

"Let's go home shall we?" Hazel said gently

Estella nodded and got up and headed towards the trap door with the aid of her sisters. Followed by everyone else who were all tired but content that they had Estella back.

"Well at least we beat him. He knows not to mess with us anymore. You have nothing more to worry about Estella hun, he has gone."  Jet said smiling.

"I hope you are right" Estella said half-heartedly "I hope you are right"


	10. Family tree 10

Thea101: Shocked! Deary me! Hun you of all people shud not be shocked at the weird way my twisted mind works! Lol but glad u liked it!! A bit more Eros and Melantha action in this chapter maybe?? We will just have to see!

Hehehe!! Enjoy!

Arrylle Gamere: glad u liked! Though I don't know how Andrew can be sweet? Hum that will have to be worked on!! Anyway! Hope you enjoy! And carry on with ur story!! Its getting really exciting!!

XxJezxx 

*************************************************************

Family Tree 

10

The sun that rose on the Friday morning was red and low in the frosty air. The sky a pale amethyst with pink and gold clouds. The first morning birds were singing blissfully to the wake of the new day.

Melantha was stirring, from a more peaceful sleep than she had had over the past few days since they had gotten Estella back. 

She got out of the sapphire satin sheets, and pulled back the matching curtains to greet the morning.

She headed down the stairs to the kitchen

"What are you doing up?" Melantha asked when she walked into the kitchen to find her older sister sitting at the table with a cup of coffee reading the paper.

"Just catching up with the world events," Estella replied holding up the paper, "Plus I didn't sleep well. I woke up early and couldn't sleep so I came downstairs." She confessed.

"Oh don't worry its natural to not be able to sleep after what you have been through. I would be worried if you were sleeping fine after something like that." Melantha said squeezing her sister's hand.

Estella smiled back at her "Thanks"

"What are sisters for?" Melantha hugs her sister.

"What's going on here?!" Hazel asks from the doorway

"Just some older sister time Hazel, you wouldn't understand baby!" Melantha turns on her sister

"Ha ha very funny. I'm glad you two are up because I have a question to ask." Hazel says, a quiver in her voice.

"yes?" Estella asked in a gentle and motherly voice

"Well I was going to ask if it would be… erm … alright for…for…for…" 

"Oh spit it out already" Melantha said impatiently. 

"for me to go out tonight!" Hazel rushed 

"Who with?" Melantha enquired

"oh just Dale" Hazel said looking anywhere but at her sisters

"I'm sure that will be fine" Estella smiled. "You get yourself out and have a good time" 

"Oh thank you! Are you sure you don't mind?" Hazel asked looking caringly at her eldest sister who was pale and slightly withdrawn in herself.

"No I don't, now hurry and get yourself read for school madam!" Estella said shooing Hazel up the stairs.

"Yes sir!" Hazel laughed, running up the stairs, happy and excited for some strange reason, she was looking forward to tonight! Going out with a human. 

She brushed the thought to one side and got ready for school.

****************************************************************

The day just seemed to fly by and soon Hazel found herself in her room trying to choose what to wear tonight. Now she wouldn't normally take this long in deciding what to wear, well normally the only people she went out with were her sisters and friends and that was just shopping or hanging out. This was different. This was a DATE.

"I don't know why I'm getting so nervous before going on a date with a human!" Hazel said to herself.

* It is because you love him * 

"I do not!" Hazel said to herself

"You do not what?" Estella had just appeared at the door.

"I do not….like….this top" Hazel stammered.

"well lets see what we can find that you will like hum?" Estella said walking in and looking through Hazel's clothes.

"nope I can't find anything here." Estella looked at her youngest sister. "How important is this date?" She inquired

"Well its only with a human, but I want to get into his mind…" 

"well then I have a thought, don't move" Estella interrupted and quickly left the room leaving Hazel looking puzzled.

Estella re-entered the room holding a bag. "I was going to save this for you birthday…but I think it would be appropriate to have now." She handed Hazel the bag.

Hazel reached inside and pulled out emerald green dress. It had long arms that flared at the hands, and a low cut front. The sleeves were just on the shoulders. The bottom of the dress was a diagonal cut going from above one knee down to just above the ankle. 

"Oh Estella! It is gorgeous!" Hazel hugged her sister her face glowing. Holding it up against her she twirled in ecstasy.

"I will go and fetch Melantha whilst you get dressed, then we will help you with your hair and make-up. And some added extras." Estella smiled at her sister, after all that had happened she deserved some happiness, so did Melantha, and Estella wasn't going to stay in the way of them being happy. Naturally she would want to protect them especially after what happened to her…

She turned and went to find her sister.

*****************************************************************

Melantha was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, there were bumps from the brush marks and she was having fun making pictures and shapes out of them. "Goddess I'm bored!" she sighed

"Well perhaps some entertainment is in order?"

Melantha sat up and saw Eros sitting on the window sill looking as gorgeous and deadly.

Melantha got off the bed and stalked towards him. "It all depends on how good you are at entertaining." 

Eros slinked up to her until he was pressed up against her.

"always encores for me." He smiled and leaned in towards Melantha.

Melantha lifted her head towards him, slightly tilting it.

Eros moved his hands slowly up to her waste and pulled her in closer.

Melantha lifted her hands slowly moving them up his strong arms and then around his neck pulling him closer to her. 

Eros smiled one of his most drop dead gorgeous, lush smiles and leaned in towards Melantha, who had never made him feel like this for a long time…

Melantha could feel his warm breath on her skin, and his warm body, so close to her. 

Melantha closed her eyes ready to feel his lips.

When suddenly the door opened.

"oh. I'm sorry…I didn't realise…I'll go." Estella stammered closing the door.

"Oh don't bother the moment is over!" Melantha huffed.

Eros laughed.

"I am really sorry!" Estella continued

"Oh don't be. It is quite amusing." Eros droned on.

"what did you want hun?" Melantha turned to her sister trying not to show the annoyance in her voice.

"Oh well it was… I just thought…. Well Hazel has her new dress and getting ready…. And I thought it would be nice…. If we helped her get ready… like we used to…." Estella trailed off looking at the floor. She had lost most of her confidence and she wasn't acting like herself.

Melantha looked at her sister. She could see the pain and torment she had suffered and she couldn't help her, and that really hurt her. Melantha smiled "Yeah sure. It sounds like fun." She turned to Eros "would you like to come and help?" she giggled 

"Nah its ok I just helped you know 7 other people do their…. Girly stuff and I'm completely erm worn down! Maybe some other time."

They all laughed. 

"see you all later" and with that he was gone out the window and into the dark.

*****************************************************************

Melantha and Estella retuned to Hazel's room and sat her down. Melantha worked on her make-up whilst Estella did her hair. Both girls' hands working 

Quickly and skilfully s if the had done this for centuries. 

When at last Hazel turned around to look at herself, she couldn't believe what she saw. She looked magnificent and she was so happy. 

The door bell rang throughout the house and all three girls were wild with excitement. 

"Melantha go let him in" Estella told her sister, who was already half way out the door, making herself look calm as she descended the stairs. 

Estella was putting the finishing touches to Hazel. 

"Go get him tiger!" Estella said to her sister laughing.

Hazel laughed, "oh goddess I don't know why I'm going to all the trouble for a human!"

"Well get going, and have a good time. But take care, don't be scared to get in touch if you need us." Estella told her younger sister, taking on the role of Big Sis. 

Hazel gave her a hug. "I will. Don't worry." She smiled and departed leave Estella in her room.

Meanwhile Melantha had opened the door to see Dale standing there looking clean shaven and obviously wearing his best clothes. Melantha laughed inside. 

* He must be serious about her *

"Hiya Dale, come in." she stepped to the side to let him in. He walked into the house and stood in the hall waiting for Melantha to close the door.

"How are you?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm fine thank you. You can go through to the sitting room if you like Hazel will be with you in a minute…" Melantha said about to close the door.

"No I don't need a minute, I'm here." Hazel said descending the stairs. 

Dale stared at her. She looked more beautiful than usual. He stood there mouth opened.

Hazel laughed "yes I do have that affect on most lads, when I make an effort." She said amused.

"You….are….God! You…. Em…. Look ….stunning." he managed to get out.

Hazel looked at him in delight. She loved this effect lads had about her and her sisters. Especially when the three of them are out and heads turn. Even ones who already have girlfriends, fiancés, or even wives. The sisters loved it! 

"Shall we?" Hazel said gesturing towards the door. 

"Oh right" Dale offered her is arm, which she took and they went out the door.

"Have a good time! Enjoy yourselves. Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Melantha called after them, laughing. 

When they had disappeared around the corner in Dale's car, Melantha turned and went upstairs to find Estella.

*****************************************************************

Dale's car pulled into a space and he got out and went round to help Hazel out. They were at a restaurant called "La Fleur Noir". they went in and the waitress at the door took them to a reserved table that was very apart and secluded from the rest. Hazel noticed the girl who showed them to the table was a Shapeshifter. And she had guessed what she was, but a quizzical look came upon her face when she studied Dale, so there was something there, some else had noticed it too…

"Hear is the menu. Your server will be with you in a moment. Enjoy your meal." And with that she turned and headed back to the front door.

Hazel looked at front of the menu in front of her. It was a deep red with a plain black dahlia print on the front. Could this place be run by a night world witch family? 

"Are you ok?" Dale asked looking at her. 

Hazel snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh sorry! My mind was wandering!" she quickly opened her menu and started flicking through. She was halfway down the main meals page when the waitress arrived.

"Good evening my name is Opal and I will be your server for tonight." 

Hazel looked up at her. She was a very pretty girl, about twenty, with long silvery blonde hair swept up in a ponytail and dazzling pale blue eyes. Definitely a witch. Opal looked at her and smiled.

"So can I get you something to drink?"

"Would you like to share a bottle of wine?" Dale asked Hazel.

"Yeah ok you choose." She replied.

"we will have a bottle of the house wine." He told Opal

"Red or white sir?" 

"is red ok with you?" he asked Hazel.

"Yeah red will be great." she replied

"Ok that is one bottle of the house red wine. Right I will be back in a moment." and off she went.

Dale smiled at Hazel. "You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress." 

Hazel smile back. "Thank you."

*****************************************************************

Estella and Melantha were sitting downstairs in the kitchen both with a cup of herbal tea. 

"so just you and me tonight." Estella said looking slightly happier

"Yeah. What do you want to do?" Melantha asked sipping her tea.

"I don't know. What about you?" Estella asked

"I really do not know." Melantha replied

They both sat there in the awkward silence. 

"Do you fancy going out hunting? You haven't been out in days." Melantha suggested.

"No its ok I have my supplies." she replied, "You can go if you want you know. I do not mind." She added confidently.

"No we have been over this I am not leaving you on your own!" Melantha replied defiantly

"look I will be fine. I'll get someone to come over if it will put your mind at rest." she declared

"you sure?" Melantha asked studying her sister carefully. Estella had always been the one who looked after the rest and helped them through their hard times. She never had any problems. It was too weird, her the one in distress with no one to help her. And the others just didn't know what to do or how to cope.

"Yes I am." She replied quieter and calmer.

*****************************************************************

"Right here we go. I hope you enjoyed your meal and do come again!" Opal left them the check and disappeared.

Dale paid. He wouldn't accept any money off Hazel which was quite annoying. 

"Shall we?" 

They got up and left saying "Goodbye" and "thank you" to Opal and the waitress at the door.

"it's weird." Opal said

"What is?" The waitress asked

"Her, a vampire/witch and she is going out on a date with a human." Opal said quite in disgust.

"Yeah. But there is something…Odd…about him." the waitress replied.

Hazel and Dale got back in the car and drove off. 

"Erm Hazel?" Dale asked quite nervous

"Yes Dale?" she replied all calm, and trying not to show the smile on her face with the anxiety he was blasting off.

"Would you like to go to the cinema?" He asked still nervous.

"Yeah sure" 

"oh great!" he said full of joy and happiness.

And they turned the corner and headed towards the cinema.

*****************************************************************

"Now are you sure you will be alright?" Melantha asked Estella

"For the hundreth time yes! Look Willow and Bo are here now will you just go?" Estella said with conviction.

And Melantha turned and went out into the night. She headed towards the forest were they had taken the whole football team. She went into the clearing and sat down listening to the sounds around her.

*****************************************************************

Hazel sat there with Dale putting his arm around her. It had taken him nearly half an hour to do so but he did eventually!

Hazel leaned into him and he was slightly trembling with excitement. He really did care for her.

The film was just some odd thing that was the only thing on.

Hazel really wasn't paying any attention.

Neither was Dale.

They were sitting at the back, and there were only six other couples in here excluding themselves. 

Dale looked at Hazel, and she looked up at him. His eyes… so full of passion and protection. 

Before she knew what she was doing she was leaning forward and kissing him slowly and tenderly and he was just as gentle and passionate in kissing her back. 

Hazel felt it again the jolt like being struck by lightning and before she knew it she was in his mind. They had linked soul to soul.

*Oh Goddess* she thought

*What is going on?* She heard Dale

*I thought is was only a story!* 

*What was? Will you please tell me what is going on Hazel* Dale seemed quite worried.

*It is something we call the soul mate principle. Everyone born has a soul mate, some born who is made for you, and you for them.* She explained.

*So does this mean…* 

*Yes. It means we are soul mates* she answered

*Cool* 

*****************************************************************

Melantha heard something in the trees straight ahead of her. She got up and stealthy went over.

She stopped and caught a familiar scent. 

"Eros?" She called

From out of the shadows Eros appeared looking calm but slightly startled

"Melantha. What are you doing here?" he asked 

"I'm out hunting. What about you?" she asked flouncing up to him.

"Yeah me too!" he seemed more distracted than usual, something was bothering him.

She was right up close to him, "Maybe we could hunt together." she said silkily.

"I don't think so" came a voice from the shadows

"Who is with you Eros?" Melantha asked stepping away from him.

He didn't look at her. 

Out from the trees came a girl. A Werewolf.

"Who are you?" Melantha asked 

"I am Trixy. Eros' partner." She said smiling evilly "Eros are you coming back to our … Den?" She asked playfully smirking at Melantha

Melantha just looked at them both in disgust.

She turned and fled.

"Melantha wait…." Eros called after her, but she was gone.


	11. Family tree 11

Thanks for reviewing. Sorry it as taken a while for me to get this chapter up. But I've been busy. Anyway I will try to update both stories it all depends on how the mood takes me. Anyway hope you enjoy this chappie!

Xx Jez xx

*************************************************************

"I think we might have it this time." 

BANG

"Maybe not" Andrew sighed. "Oh mother will we ever get it right?" 

"Patients my love, patients."

*************************************************************

Estella heard the front door bang. She went and there was a red eyed Melantha.

"Oh Estella! You wouldn't believe it! I went out and  I went to the woods and I caughthisscentandhecameoutfrombehindatreewithawerewolf!" Melantha rushed out before breaking downing into streams of tears.

"Hun you will have to speak slower." Estella said calmly.

"Eros. He has a girlfriend, and she is a Werewolf! One of the most lowest beast!" Melantha exclaimed.

"Aw baby!" Estella pulled Melantha into her and let her weep on her shoulder. 

They went into the living room and sat down, Estella comforting a heartbroken Melantha.

Willow brought in a cup of herbal tea for her and Bo was muttering something about stringing Eros up by his…

"I think we better go." Willow said pulling Bo up. "We will see you later. Take care."

"Thanks Willow." Estella said smiling faintly at the vampire.

"Now you finish your tea and I will go run you a nice hot bath? Hum? How does that sound?" Estella said tucking a loose strand of Melantha's long golden hair behind her ear.

"That would be great thanks" Melantha replied weakly.

Estella went up and ran her sister a nice hot bath. She added in some essences, lavender and rosemary just to help a bit.

*************************************************************

Dale stopped the car in front of the house. 

"Well here we are." He said

"Thank you. I had a really good night." Hazel replied 

Dale lent forward and so did Hazel and they kissed again.

*I love you so much* Dale said through the link

*Me too* Hazel replied.

The finally detached from their lip lock. 

"You can't tell anyone about it though. I can't explain properly yet, but this is our secret ok?" she said looking deeply into his eyes. He could tell she was saying this because she cared about him.

"Ok"

"well goodnight." Hazel said softly, then got out of the car and headed to the door and turned and watched her soul mate drive away.

Hazel opened the door and went in. 

"Estella, Melantha, I'm home." She said kicking off her shoes. She went into the sitting room to find Estella there.

"Hi pet. How was your date?" she asked smiling.

"Great. But how are you?" she asked sitting down next to her sister

"Fine. Though I wish I could say the same about Melantha." Estella said shaking her head.

"why what's wrong?" Hazel asked, concern on her face.

"she went out hunting and ran into Eros" 

"whats so bad about that?" 

"He was with another girl, a werewolf."

"That Bastard!" Hazel exclaimed

"I finally got her calmed down and ran her a bath. She has just got in actually." Estella sighed. "Anyway how was your date?" 

"Well…" Hazel started to tell her but left out some little insignificant details.

*************************************************************

*Ah. Now this is relaxation.* Melantha thought wallowing in the warm water. 

Soaking up the smells of Lavender and Rosemary and just clearing her head, she completely forgot about Eros and that tart of a Werewolf.

*I don't need him* 

*who?*

*exactly*

She laughed to herself as she lay there eyes shut. And the warm water encircling her and the goddess watching over her she felt empowered, strong and indestructible.

*************************************************************

*Oh shit. What have I done?* he sat down on one of the fallen trees and held his head in his hands.

"are you coming baby?" Trixy asked putting a hand on Eros' shoulder

"Don't touch me" he said shoving her hand away.

"But babe we were going to have fun.." She said sitting next to him and put a hand on his leg.

"Don't touch me!" he half shouted moving away from her.

"Oh forget about her, she is just a silly little girl. It's me you have fun with now let's go back to our den and you can show me what you were going to before we got interrupted…" Trixy said seductively straddling over his legs putting her arms around his neck.

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" Eros yelled pushing her off and she hit off a nearby tree.

Trixy got up dazed "EROS COME BACK!" she yelled after him but he was gone running in the direction that Melantha had gone.

"Oh you will be sorry" 

*************************************************************

It had been a month and nothing exciting had happened. Estella was in the kitchen washing dishes when someone knocked at the front door.

"Melantha will you get that?" she shouted. 

No answer and the knocking continued.

"Hazel will you get that?" she shouted.

No answer. 

"Oh for the Goddesses sake!" she dropped the dish and grabbed the nearest cloth and dried her hands as she headed to the door.

"hello…" she opened the door and standing there was Eros. He was looking more gorgeous than usual and smiled.

"How are you Estella? Is Melantha in?" He asked casually. He had on a pair of jeans, a tight top and his leather jacket and dark shades.

"yes but I don't think she will want you to stay. Come in. you can go and sit down. I will go and get her." She turned and hurriedly went up the stairs and into Melantha's room. 

Melantha was lying on the bed listening to her walkman and reading a magazine, she looked up and smiled as her sister came into the room.

She took one earphone out. "What's up?" she asked seeing her sister's face.

"There was someone here for you." Estella said slowly. "Waiting in the living room. Where is Hazel?" 

"She is in the back yard with Dale." Melantha said hopping of the bed and running down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bitterness in her voice.

"I came to apologize. I am really sorry about what happened that night I should have told you about Trixy but I didn't know she was here. She followed me from Miami and that night I was intending to dump her because…because…" Eros started to loose his cool.

"Yes?" Melantha asked hand on hip

"Because you see I love someone else." 

"Who?" she asked curtly

"You" he said quietly.

"Really?" she looked shocked.

"more than you can imagine." He replied.

"oh Eros." Melantha cried and ran into his arms. Feeling his strong arms holding her tightly and protectively.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered.

"Me too." He said.

And she lent forward and so did she and for once with no interruptions they kissed. It was sweet and passionate and they noticed something else…

*I love you*

*Oh my Goddess.* Melantha exclaimed.

*oh* Eros said realizing. *Does this mean….*

*Yes. We are soul mates.* she replied happily 

Estella was standing in the doorway smiling. She was glad they had made up. She turned and left silently and went to the backdoor and saw Hazel and Dale in the garden. They were sitting on a mat and they were also lip locked.

Estella smiled and turned back to her dishes. Both her sisters were happy and she was happy for them.

*************************************************************

"Darling. I think we have done it." 

"really mother? Really?" 

"yes sweetheart." 

"Oh when can we leave? When can I be back with her?" 

"Soon my pet, soon."

"Why not now?" 

"Because we want her and her family to think we are never coming back."

"But how long mother? I've missed her terribly. I need her. I have been denied her for too long." 

"have patients my sweet, you will have her soon, and then we will both rule."

*************************************************************

Melantha was rubbing the gunk out of her eyes as she headed along the corridor when she heard something.

It was coming from the Bathroom…..

Click. The door opened and Estella stepped out looking rather pale.

"Are you ok?" Melantha asked. 

"Yeah just had a bad night sleep that's all." She gave a weak smile. "I'm just going to nip out, I'll be back soon." Estella said and grabbed her coat and went out.

Melantha went into Hazel's room and shook her till she awoke.

"Er.. Mel.. um what you want?" she asked still half asleep.

"Get up Estella has gone out and i think we should make her a nice lunch for when she returns." 

*************************************************************

Estella returned at twelve and slowly opened the door.

"Estella?" Melantha said coming in from the kitchen, "We have made you lunch…" she looked at her sister who looked withdrawn. "What's wrong?" 

Estella turned without answering she went into the sitting room.

Melantha went into the kitchen.

"Hazel. Estella's back and she's well oh just come something is wrong!" Melantha pulled Hazel into the sitting room where Estella was sitting staring straight ahead at nothing.

"Estella?" Melantha went and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" Hazel said coming and sitting on the other side of her.

"Hun what is it? You are scaring me." Melantha said taking her Sister's hand.

"Yeah dear what's wrong?" Hazel said gently.

Estella took in a deep breath.

"I…I…" she started

"Yes?" Melantha said tenderly.

"I went to the doctors today." Estella said her voice shaking

"Why what's wrong?" Hazel asked

"What did they say?" Melantha asked.

"I'm Pregnant." Estella broke into tears.


	12. Family tree 12

Thea101: thanks hun… u seem to be my only reviewer at the moment! *sobs* oh well I suppose it cud have sumthin to do with me taking for ever to update or maybe because it is R rated?

Anyway on with the story!

Warning strong language. 

Xx Jez xx

*************************************************************

Family Tree

12.

Estella fled out of the room and ran up the stairs before either Melantha or Hazel could react. She shut and looked the door and flopped onto her bed and wept.

Downstairs Hazel and Melantha were in a state of shock.

"Oh dear Goddess…" Hazel breathed her voice in total disarray.

"Pregnant… with his baby… I'm going to Fucking kill him!" Melantha screamed jumping to her feet. She turned and ran to the door.

"Melantha! There is nothing you can do!" Hazel shouted running after her.

"yes there is!" she yelled back opening the door, but her voice was cracking.

Hazel placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. Melantha slumped to the floor and Hazel knelt down beside her. She put her arm around her, and could feel her shaking. Melantha leaned into her younger sister.

"I can't believe this has happened!" she whispered, her voice all shaky.

"Neither can I." Hazel replied quietly, silent tears running down her cheeks. 

"What are we going to do?" Melantha asked crying, she could no longer hold the tears back.

"I don't know" Hazel sighed. 

Both girls just sat in the door way holding on to each other, crying.

*************************************************************

Estella was lying sprawled on her bed clutching the cover. She had finally stopped crying but her eyes were still red. 

*oh dear goddess why me? * 

*what have I done to deserve this? * 

Estella rose off the bed and went to gaze out the window. She looked out to the world in front of her and knew that He was out there, and other people like him, and other girls in her position.

The sun was starting to set. It cast shades of red and gold over everything it could touch for one last time before the night snatched it away and the moon bathed it in a silvery light.

She was going to have to go and talk to her sisters and her friends. She was sure they would have heard by now.

*Then why do I not want to see them? *

*Is it because they will be all angry? Upset? *

*Or is it because they will ask what I'm going to do about it? *

*I'm not giving it away. Or killing it. I may be half vampire but I don't kill innocent things. It can't help it if its father is an arse hole!* 

Estella flops back down onto her bed with a sigh.

*************************************************************

"I just can't believe it." Willow said breaking the prolonged silence. 

Whilst Hazel and Melantha had been sitting in front of the door, crying, not caring about how long they were there, Willow and Bo had called around to see how Estella was doing and came across the two sisters in tears.

After taking them inside the house, Hazel told Bo to ring the others to come over as they had something to tell them all.

And now the shock of it was sinking in.

"When did she find out?" Amber asked

"Today, I reckon." Hazel said quietly.

"Does she have any idea what she is going to do?" Bee asked the question that had been playing on everyone's mind.

Hazel shook her head.

*************************************************************

Upstairs, Estella could hear the hushed voices and knew that her sisters must have brought everyone over to tell them. 

She swung her legs around and her feet hit the floor. Checking in the mirror to make sure she looked alright, she ran the brush through her hair and put a dab of makeup on to help conceal her red nose and puffy eyes.

Then turning to the door, she held her head high and went down the stairs to face her friends and her sisters.

*************************************************************

An uncomfortable unease hung over the silent room, the tension was intense, and the only sounds were the light breathing and the crackle of the fire. 

Bo was hugging his sister, and Eros who had turned up was holding a distraught Melantha.

Hazel was wishing that she could go and see Dale. But she didn't want to risk anyone finding out. She had a suspicion that Estella knew, but Melantha was too oblivious to these sort of things, and no one else knew…well she hoped they didn't.

The fire gave a happy pop.

Estella looked from the doorway into the room. No one had heard her come down the stairs. As she glanced around at the facial expressions of those closest to her she felt her stomach tighten.

She cleared her throat and eyes turned slowly to look.

"ESTELLA!" a few cries went up then before she knew it, everyone was on their feet and rushing towards her. She was lead to a chair and then the fussing began.

People were asking her how she was. Did she want anything to eat or drink, was she hot or cold. This shower of questions was just too overwhelming.

"Please!" Estella raised her voice slightly and the chatter immediately ceased. "I'm very grateful for this attention but I'm fine really. Now please sit down." 

Everyone obeyed. They all sat down and looked at her.

The apprehension grew. Estella looked at the faces staring back at her, with pity, sympathy and worry.

She sighed.

The tension was starting to get to people now. 

"Estella what are you going to do?" Bee asked not being able to stand it any longer. 

Estella looked at her long and hard. She also sensed that everyone was on edge waiting to know the answer to the question that had been plaguing their minds.

"About the baby? Well I'm keeping it if that's what you want to know." Estella said not looking at anyone in particular.

"But why?" Robin asked.

"Because it didn't do anything wrong. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed it." Estella said. 

Melantha was about to open her mouth but Estella got there before her.

"And I know it will be hard for it because every time I look at it's face or call it's name, I will be constantly reminded of him and what he did." Tears started to well up in her eyes but she blinked them away.

The room went deathly quiet again.

Bo got up and went over and knelt down in front of Estella and took her hands. He looked up into her face and said, "We all know it isn't going to be easy, and I admire your decision. And I will do everything I can to help you with this." 

Estella lent forward and hugged him. And whilst she did she heard everyone in the room say "Me too." 

She pulled away from Bo and looked at them all and smiled.

"Thank you."

"no problem." Bo whispered.

"Hay we are all going to have to get our butts in gear if we are going to get dates and dresses for the prom." Robin said lightly. "Coz it is in two weeks." 

"What?!" Melantha and Amber exclaimed.

"That doesn't give us much time, right tomorrow we go out for the dresses, then we work on dates." Jet said taking charge.

The house was buzzing again, and everyone was laughing. Things were going to be ok.

*************************************************************

No one would have seen the flash go past the window. They never saw the eyes peering in. everyone's mind was on something else.

Trixy ran away from the house. She had followed Eros there and had sat outside watching and listening. She had heard a name mentioned, and heard all about this Andrew and Maya and Estella being pregnant. 

*He can help me* she thought as she tore off into the night to find this Andrew. 

*************************************************************

Andrew was getting restless. Maya was holding him back, denying him of leaving the place to go and see his one and only.

She said they had to wait for the perfect opportunity.

Andrew was pacing around when it landed.

A werewolf had just arrived and was wished to speak to him and Maya. 

The three of them sat down.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Maya asked.

"I am Trixy and I am here because I need your help." She paused. "You see there is a certain little witch/vampire whom has been interfering with my love life. She goes by the name Melantha." 

"Don't think ive heard of it." Andrew says getting irritated 

"Well she has two sisters. Hazel and what was the other called….hum…oh yes… Hazel and Estella." She smiled when she saw the look on Andrew's face.

"What do you want us to do?" Maya asked.

"Well you see I have some very valuable information, and I would gladly tell you if you can get me my Eros back." Trixy said now more relaxed.

"Fine what is this information then?" Andrew said, his stomach was turning.

Trixy looked at him. "Well you see it seems that your little Estella has a little secret." 

"Will you get on with it!" Andrew shouted, his temper rising.

"Now, now that's no way to talk to the messenger. Well you see it is concerning you… oh but let me just take a moment to think… I think I may have forgot…" she was playing this for all she was worth just to see his face.

Maya was getting agitated now so in one swift movement she had gotten up and pinned Trixy to the wall.

"No more pussy footing around, you tell me straight what you know and then I will consider if it is worth me keeping up my end of the deal, you understand me?" Maya told her, her voice harsh, low and dangerous.

"ok, ok." Trixy sighed. "Estella is pregnant, with his child." 

Maya dropped the werewolf. "really?" she asked "Well that information will earn you your reward. Now get out of my sight!" 

Without having to be told twice Trixy headed towards the door.

"Do you think it could be true mother? Could she really be carrying my child?" 

"We will have to go and find out son."

"You mean…"

"Yes it is time." Maya laughed a cruel and evil laugh. "But when to do it?"

Trixy who hadn't gone dared to speak up. "The summer prom is at the end of next week." She told them.

"I thought I told you to get out?" Maya whispered. And with that Trixy ran.

Maya turned back to her son. "It looks like you will be needing a new tux and I a new dress." They both laughed.

"I can't believe it!" Andrew said looking outside; "this will make her mine for sure, and along with the potion…we will rule" He walked out, fantasizing.

*Yes we will. But she and you won't.*


	13. Family Tree 13

Hiya! Thank you to all who have reviewed! I'm glad you liked it! Well I think this is the last chapter but you can tell me what you think! Thank you again.

Oh also this fic was nominated for something so here is the link if u wish to vote for it! MsoNormal>Thanks

Xx Jez xx

Now on with the plot…

Family Tree

13

The laughter and excitement was intense. After spending nine hours in the shops, all girls had bought their prom dresses ad they were all very pleased.

They had then set out to find dates. Melantha was obviously going with Eros so she didn't have to worry. Hazel asked Dale which caused a bit of suspicion. Hazel was sure that Estella knew but wasn't really that bothered. In fact, she could have sworn that her sister was pleased about it. She had decided to talk to her about it after the prom.

Estella whom wasn't really that bothered about a date had agreed to go with Bo. He had turned down fourteen girls to take Estella. He would rather go with her. Everyone knew it was because he had secretly fancied her all his life!

The twins Jet and Amber had been asked by another set of twins, Aaron and Wynn to go to the prom.

Little Bee had been asked by Aden. He was really that popular and been turned down by a number of people. And kind Bee had felt sorry for him and turned down going out with one of the most popular guys in school to go with him. He considered himself extremely lucky, plus he was quite rich and had been showering her with gifts all week.

Robin was going with Lexis. He was a real arts kind of guy, and most people thought he was gay. He had been treating her like Juliet and reciting sonnets and poems to her.

Willow had asked Kail to go with her. He was the quiet and mysterious one who had a bike and had been rumoured to have been in jail. Everyone would be surprised when they showed up together.

So the night had finally come and all of them had been getting ready all day. There were hair magazines littering the floor, vast amounts of makeup sprawled everywhere and all the little essentials scattered around the place.

Everyone had come to Estella, Melantha and Hazel's to get ready. And by 7.30 all the dates had arrived.

Robin come down in a Lime, strapless tulle with full skirt and shimmered when she moved. The colour was eccentric but went well with hr flaming red hair.

Willow came down black and white, in a strapless a-line satin gown, beaded cutout inset, twist detail at front and back waist, and long black gloves. Her long silvery hair was swept up and she looked inhuman.

Jet and Amber came down in matching beaded silk chiffon a-line gown deep "v" neckline with spaghetti straps. Except Jet's was black and burgundy and Amber's was black and teal. Jet's dark brown hair was in an up do with small strands framing her face, and Amber's strawberry blonde hair was the same as her sisters.

Bee followed in a coral strapless ball gown, with beaded bodice, lace up back, and matching shawl. Her light brown hair with natural blonde highlights was short and styled.

Hazel had her russet hair all nicely swept up. She was wearing a blue/green halter silk ombre a-line gown, fully beaded with a low backed.

Melantha came down in a sapphire silk ombre, spaghetti strap, sweetheart neckline, beading a-line dress. Her long golden hair half up and half down.

Lastly Estella came dressed in dark red fully beaded strapless silk chiffon, side starburst bead pattern, matching shawl, her long inky hair was flowing down her back.

There were many astonished looks and after five minutes of gawping, they headed of to the prom.

They had all arrived together and received many stares and dazed looks. All of the Night Worlders were inhumanly beautiful and tonight it was emphasized.

They were all give masks to wear before entering, and weren't to be taken off until midnight. The gym was beautifully decorated as a medieval castle.

The night was enchanting and entertaining. Most people stuck to dancing with their dates. Estella had danced with a very familiar guy all in black, but had shrugged the feeling off as it was probably someone from one of her classes.

 They had all had a lot of fun and were even more surprised when Estella was crowned queen, with Bo as king. And Melantha and Hazel were the princesses, which was a great honor since this was the senior prom and theirs wasn't for a while.

They all headed outside to watch a firework display. It was all very romantic. Everyone ended up kissing their date except Estella and Bo. They just sat and watched.

After the fireworks the girls got rid of their human dates, slight annoyed that Dale got to stay. And they all head off to Bracken Woods to sit and talk and drink.

They had lit a fire and were smiling and talking. Listening to the fire crackle.

A shiver went down Estella's spine. She froze. So did Bo and the other vampires.

There was someone behind them.

"Who's there?!" Bo called. 

A low menacing laugh was all the response. It seemed to be all around them.

"Show yourself." He snarled.

All of them were now on their feet with their backs to the fire and staying close.

From out of the shadowed trees they came. There were about twenty hooded vampires and Andrew, Maya and Trixy.

Estella held her breath. The others tried not to look shocked.

They came close. Estella noticed that Andrew was wearing all black… just like they guy she had danced with. She shuddered.

"That's right darling. I got to hold you again." He grinned. "And soon I will hold you forever."

"And how is that? She will never go with you." Melantha spat at him.

He laughed that cruel and malicious laugh. "Well you see, that drink you had tonight was actually a potion. A very strong love potion that will make you love me forever."

"But that can't be right. There is no possible way to make a potion that strong." Bee cried in disbelief.

"Well there is now." Maya told her. "Now for the next spell." She muttered something under her breath and Estella fell to the floor, she was moaning in pain. The others rushed around to her, and half of them cried in horror. Right before their eyes, they saw Estella's belly getting bigger and bigger. The baby was growing at a tremendously fast rate and was obviously causing Estella a lot of pain.

That was when Melantha flung herself at Maya, and at that moment a fight broke out between them. The only people not fighting were Estella and Maya who had managed to get away from Melantha.

She stalked over to Estella and knelt down beside her. She put her hand onto Estella's belly. "Hello my little one. The time is almost upon us."

"What the hell do you want with my child?" Estella cried.

"Well your child is going to help me rule the world. Once it is trained up and taught how to use its powers." Maya told her simply.

Estella managed to get up to her feet and stood opposite Maya. They were now a good five meters apart.

"But why my child?"

"Because my dear, your child has a link to me through my son. My worthless son who was so easily corrupt into helping me. Obviously he didn't know what my intention was. I always knew I would find some use for him after my sister changed him." She paused and so did Andrew. He had been listening and so had everyone else even though they were fighting.

"So my dear, he got to hold you one last time. That potion we will never know if it worked of not, cause in order to have your child I will have to kill you." And before Estella realized Maya had shot some sort of Witch energy at her.

Things then went extremely slow.

As the energy traveled towards Estella, Andrew spun around and ran, jumped in front of his soulmate and took the full blast of the energy.

Maya and Estella both screamed.

Caught of guard, Maya was struck at the back of the head, she picked herself up. She was surrounded by everyone. There was no sign of her hooded vampires.

She laughed.

"Go to hell!" Hazel screamed and she lunged at her with a stake, but as soon as she struck, Maya jumped over her and melted into the night.

"How on earth?" Eros commented.

"I don't know but I don't think she will be coming back in a hurry." Melantha looked out to where she had disappeared.

They all turned around and all went silent.

A heavily pregnant Estella was cradling Andrew in her arms.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered.

"Because… I couldn't…. let her… hurt you." He told her. "And I didn't want…. I didn't want any harm to…. Come to you…. Or our child." He smiled weakly. "I can't believe….that you are holding me….especially…after what I did."

She smiled at him. "You just saved my life… and our child's. you defied your mother and fought against her. You took the energy that was ment for me."

Andrew smiled at her. "Well it was a last chance….to….to…to….prove my love." He said weakly. "I really….do…l..o..v…e  you." He was becoming breathless.

A tear silently ran down her face.

"No don't cry…you must…be  strong…" Andrew told her between struggled breaths. "I'm so sorry… for everything…. I wish… I could…change it.."

"What's done is done." She said quietly.

"I wish…this could have….have brought us….together."

"It did." She pulled him closer. "I really do love you."

Estella lent forward and gave hi a soft kiss. The pink haze of the soulmate connection shone bright.

I Love you so much. Andrew's voice rang clear in her head.

With a final shudder, his eyes closed, he stopped kissing her back and went limp in her arms.

The rain started to fall and so did the tears.

"Well what can I say; it has been a hectic six months. Not long after Andrew passed on, Estella delivered a healthy baby girl name Andrea. Melantha and Eros have finally got their long awaited uninterrupted bedroom action and Dale and I finally told everyone abut us. It was a lot better than we had hoped. Apart from that, everything is fine, Estella is still hurt after the loss but has her hands full with Andrea. Well that's all for now, good night diary." Hazel.

_THE END._

Well what do you think? Please do tell!

Xx Jez xx


End file.
